nwnenhancedfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor Class
Armor class (AC) is a number representing a creature's ability to avoid being hit in combat. An opponent's attack roll must equal or exceed the target creature's AC to hit it. AC = 10 + armor bonus + shield bonus + dodge bonus + natural armor bonus + deflection bonus + other bonuses The average, unarmored peasant has an AC of 10. AC types *armor bonus - provided by armor slot and bracers slot (bracers only; gloves provide deflection) *shield bonus - provided by shield slot *dodge bonus - provided by boots slot *natural armor bonus - provided by amulet slot *deflection bonus - provided by all other inventory slots Only dodge bonuses stack, up to a maximum of +20. For all other types of bonus, the single highest modifier is applied. A polymorph form may convert some item AC bonuses to separate deflection AC bonuses that do not stack, though the item property haste will still give a +4 dodge bonus if it is included in the merge. All other item AC bonuses it will ignore. The polymorph may also give a dodge bonus and, more rarely, a deflection bonus to AC. All of this AC pertains to the corresponding +20 cap and only the dodge stacks. There also may be a change to the AC from the new size modifier according to the size of the polymorph. Armor class guide As above, there are several types of armor class in Neverwinter Nights; some will work together (i.e., stack) and some will not. Knowing what stacks and what doesn't can often mean the difference between useful equipment and useless equipment. Below are 6 AC categories; the 5 that NWN uses (natural, armor, shield, deflection, dodge), and one extra "other" category to hold the bonuses that do not fit into the 5 base categories. All these categories will stack together, and ultimately sum together to form a character's total AC. Sources of natural AC These will not stack with each other; the highest one is used. ** *epic spell: epic mage armor (+5) *item: amulet AC bonus (+1-20) *spell: mage armor (+1) *spell: barkskin (+3-5) *spell: shadow shield (+5) Sources of armor AC These will not stack with each other; the highest one is used. ** *epic spell: epic mage armor (+5) *item: armor AC bonus (+1-20) *item: bracers AC bonus (+1-20) (same item slot as gloves) *spell: mage armor (+1) *spell: magic vestment (+1-5) Sources of shield AC These will not stack with each other; the highest one is used. ** *item: shield AC bonus (+1-20) *spell: magic vestment (+1-5) Sources of deflection AC These will not stack with each other; the highest one is used. *epic spell: epic mage armor (+5) *item: gloves AC bonus (+1-20) (same item slot as bracers) *item: ring AC bonus (+1-20) *item: belt AC bonus (+1-20) *item: helmet AC bonus (+1-20) *item: cloak AC bonus (+1-20) *item: weapon AC bonus (+1-20) *item: dusty rose ioun stone (+1) *spell: shield (+4) *spell: mage armor (+1) *spell: shield of faith (+2-5) *spell: protection from alignment (+2 versus selected alignment) *spell: aura versus alignment (+4 versus selected alignment) *spell: magic circle against alignment (+2 versus selected alignment) *spell: undeath's eternal foe (+4) Sources of dodge AC These will stack with each other, but is limited to a +20 maximum dodge bonus. * *effect: haste (+4) *epic spell: epic mage armor (+5) *feat: bard song (+2-7) *feat: divine shield (+1-20) *feat: defensive stance (+4) *feat/skill: mounted combat (+1 for every 5 points of ride skill check above 10) *feat: shadow evade (+1-4) *item: boots AC bonus (+1-20) *spell: mage armor (+1) All dodge AC is lost when caught flat-footed (even if the character has the uncanny dodge feat). Other sources of AC These are all individual sources, and stack together with no restrictions. *ability: dexterity (+1-122, but limited by the armor's maximum dexterity bonus) * *feat: armor skin (+2) ** *feat: battle training vs. giants (+4 against giant-type enemies) *feat: bone skin (+2-16) ** *feat: dodge (+1 against current target or last attacker) * *feat: draconic armor (+1-8) ** *feat: expertise/improved expertise (+5/+10) *feat: mobility (+4 against attacks of opportunity) * *feat: monk AC bonus from level progression (+1-8) ** *feat: monk AC bonus from wisdom (+1-122) ** *feat: small stature (+1, or more generally the size modifier) *item: armor base (+1-8) ** *item: shield base (+1-3) ** *skill: tumble (+1-8) * * The dexterity bonus to AC, dodge, and tumble AC benefits are lost when caught flat-footed, but the uncanny dodge and defensive awareness feats allow the dexterity bonus to be retained. ** The armor, shield and natural AC provide no benefit when subject to a touch attack.